Finding out who I am
by Never Remember December
Summary: Come with me into a world of acceptence, A world were you belong. Read this story of the maruaders Era. Fallow Devon, James, sirius, lily and the rest of them through Devons eyes.Amazing adventures and many obstacles stand in your way. Happy reading!


**Okay Guys! Soooo I am writing a story about my OC Devon. It takes place in marauder times, she is friends with Lily even though she is a little more rebellious then Lily. Other then that it's just going to go through the 7 years of school and maybe afterwards… Filled with love, loss, angst, good times, and a lot of pranks. If anyone has a character or an Idea for me message me Kay?**

**By the way: I don't own any of the characters except Devon the rest belong to my Favorite and the most wonderful author EVER J.K. Rowling (: 3 .-.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

I wake up, it's just another day with the same routine. The same old dress, with the same old beat up ballet shoes, but it doesn't bother me. It's not like I've ever had anything new. I continue with my routine of getting up, getting dressed and just trying to live through the day without anything weird happening. I don't need the others calling me a freak, not today. It's July 17, 1971, the nagging in the back of my head reminds me it's my eleventh birthday. My eleventh year in this dump, what I wouldn't do to leave. To find a place where I fit in a place, where people like me and don't call me a freak. " Happy Birthday Devon. " I say quietly to myself , Tears falling down my face.

"**DEVON!" **I hear my name ringing through the stairs and rooms. I dry the tears and become the strong willed girl again.

" Coming Ma'am" I call politely

" You got mail." she threw the letter in my face. " and a family is here to see you."

At this news a smile spread across my lips. A family! No one ever wants a kid over five. This must be my lucky day. I walk into the meeting room it's clean and freshly painted , unlike the rest of this dump. I smile, these people look amazing. It's a man and a woman dressed in cloaks, they would look odd to anyone else but to me they seem wonderful and intriguing.

" Hi" my voice is shy and quiet " I'm Devon" another polite smile spreads across my face.

They both smile at me sweetly. " We know" said the woman kindly

I look at them strangely . They probably looked at my file. I sit down across from them.

" So err…" I choke on my words. So far I'm not impressing these people, they are never going to take me home with them. They'll never love me.

" What's that?" the man asked looking at the letter in my hand that, I myself had forgotten.

" I don't know" I say this truthfully the man has a twinkle in his eye as he opens his mouth and says,

" open it"

I do, for some odd reason I trust this mad couple, these people I've just met. I look at the front:

Ms. Devon S. Scottsdale

67 Ash way London, England

Orphanage 4283 , bed 6

How did the person writing the letter know I slept on bed six? I open it up and there sitting in front of me has to be the greatest prank ever pulled, I immediately wonder which one of the girls thought of it. I jump as the man clears his throat, I forgot they were there. His eyes get that sparkle again.

"Soo? What is this mysterious envelope?" he winks at me and something inside me tells me he all ready knows.

" It says I have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." I must sound so stupid to them. " They've sent me a list of things I'll need and told me when term starts." I pull a ticket out of the envelope it says platform nine and three quarters. There's no such place I say to myself silently. " But there's no such thing as magic. I know to you people I must think I've gone completely mad."

Then the woman gets up and does something I'm not expecting , She hugs me with tears running down her face, she hugs me. She probably thinks I'm one of those mental Children.

" darling," She calls me " your not mad, you're a witch." she smiles at me tears still running from her eyes trying to escape where they were just like I wish I could do.

" That's not a very nice thing to call someone." I say pulling away from her, a hurt tone in my voice

" Not like that sweetie" she says, her voice sweet and loving like a mother speaking to her child. " it's a good thing. I promise. Have you ever done things that no one can explain or even really understand?"

I think back to my younger years. The years when I didn't try to be normal. The years in which I didn't try to hide my secrets. I think of just last week when Melinda had gotten me mad and I made the vase on the table fly at her face. And my tenth birthday when the girls had cut off all my hair and it magically grew back.

" Yes" I look down. I can't bear to look at these people. These people who must be a dream. " I have made my hair grow and vases fly and I made the birds come off the wall and fly around."

" Did you hear that ,Hun? The man asked his wife tears threatening his eyes. "She's a natural!" He seemed so proud. It was well….. strange.

" I know baby! She's just perfect. Exactly what we were looking for in a daughter" She seemed so happy, so full of life. I loved it about her she was beautiful person inside and out. " Darling I know we must seem strange but we wanted to know if you would like to be our baby? If you'd want to come live with us until term starts?"

I look at her stunned. Me ,they wanted me. Happiness rushed through out me, tears jump from my eyes. " your not joking? Are you?" I had to make sure they weren't put up to this.

"Of course not ,Sport" The man says still over flowingly happy.

" Yes!" I smile I can't help it, it feels amazing to have people who want me around. " yes " The woman comes over and puts her arms around me. She smells of fresh baked cookies and Christmas. Tears stream from my eyes again. " thank you"

~.~.~.~ Later that Night ~.~.~.~

We had just gotten out of the Orphanage as the sun was setting. The Paper work was completed, I am officially Devon Sage Rowan. I learned my new mothers name is Elizabeth and my Father David. I am so happy everything is picture perfect this has been the best birthday.

" Darling?" Elizabeth says

" yes ma'am"

" you don't have to call me ma'am. I don't want you to think of me the same way as you thought of that mean lady at the orphanage. You can call me mum or Liz" She smiles sweetly and turns to look at me again. " tomorrow we'll celebrate your birthday, as for tonight we are going to go get some dinner, and you some clothes. And tonight you'll have to sleep on the couch but we'll get you a bed tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

I haven't stopped smiling yet. "yes Mum That sounds great."

She smiles proudly " Good" Her voce warm " I'm glad you called me mum"

"Err Mum dad? Is that witch school real?"

"oh yes Darling it is" My father says

I Keep thinking that these amazing people are a dream. That eventually I'll wake up and they'll disappear. " So I am different?" I say this like it's abad thing. When really I should be relieved.

"Yes honey you are but that's a good thing." My Father says, as the car stops.

"where are we?" I ask I've never been out of the orphanage.

" it's a restaurant, called the leaky cauldron."

" Ohh" I reply I feel stupid for having to ask.

We go through dinner with them asking me the normal questions. I Also find out that they are a magical couple, and currently all the people around me are magical. I think I'll fit in here. After dinner we go to a store where they buy me this really airy shirt and a new skirt and they take me home to Godrics hallow.

~.~.~ The next day in Digon alley~.~.~

"oooo Mum! Mum? Come over here?" I say a little too excited . I am looking at a broom in a window. It is jet black with purple accents , the display says it goes from 0 to 60 in 0.25 seconds. It's name the Midnight Rider. It also says it is a girls broom and 125 Galleons. Which even I know is a lot of money. I see my mum coming over.

" You fancy yourself a broom?" My father says showing up at the exact time as my mother. His eyebrow raised.

" yes dad I do but I know it's to much to ask, right now you guys have already been so amazing to me." I say taking one more longing look at the broom. " where to next?" I ask so far we had breakfast and made me an appointment to get my robes.

My mother smiles sweetly "we'll go get your wand and your uniform your father has some business to take care off and the he needs to go to Gritengots and get us some more money." She gave my father a look that had to of meant something. He handed her the camera, they had been taking pictures of me since last night.

" I get a wand" I say forgetting how much I wanted the broom.

My mother giggles softly "Of course you do and later on today we are going to be meeting the potters for lunch, then for dinner your father has a meeting with the house of black. They have to boys and are a very well respected family around here."

" So I'll have to be on my best behavior and not ask a lot of questions" I say in a some what rehearsed way

" no silly, Just be yourself." my mother laughs again. " come on we need to get to Olivanders for your wand" She Takes my hand and leads me down the street to a little shop.

"you'll go in with me, won't you? I say suddenly nervous there are three boys right by the entrance. I don't want them to make fun of me…

" Of course baby, I need to take pictures any way." She walks with me pass the three boys They are snickering at one another.

Once we get inside , I am overtaken with curiosity everything around me seems so amazing. "Hello!" a man from behind the counter says. He has a wand behind his ear. " let me guess a Hogwarts first year?"

" yes " I say shyly with a slight smile " I need a wand.. Please, sir?

" Of course young lady" He said coming around the counter and shaking my hand. " I need to see you wand arm." he says this politely

I look at him oddly I have no clue what he wants me to show him..

" the arm you write with darling" he looks at my mother suspiciously.

" I'm adopted they adopted me yesterday." I smile

" Oh" he says happily "well welcome!"

I stick my left arm out. He smiles happily. And measure it. He then busies himself by running around pulling boxes off shelves, and muttering to himself. My mum snaps a picture of me and then says she'll be back in a moment. Olivander then comes over to me and pulls a wand out of a box.

" ten inches, ash wood, unicorn hair, bouncy" He hands me the wand.

I just stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do .

" well.." he looked at me. " give it a swish and flick"

I did as instructed. Suddenly a red light flashed out of the wand and caught some boxes on fire.

"Augmanty" the wand maker shouted, water flew from his wand and extinguished the flames " No , No! Not the one for you" He said taking it back a placing it back in the box.

He then removed another from the shelf and place it in my hand.

" eight inches, Oak, Dragon heart string, Solid base good for spell casting."

Again I wave the wand. This time boxes fly off the shelves right at me, thankfully Mr. Olivander stopped them before they hit me. It went on like this for about thirty minutes. When finally Mr. Olivander stopped and said "I wonder?" he then said some kind of spell and a box floated down. "try this young lady. Nine inches, cherry wood, a singed baby phoenix feather and a wonderful fire design. This wand is for a healer and a very powerful witch."

As the wand touched my fingers, my body felt lighter. I swished it and everything went to being neat and organized. Right as this happened I heard the familiar snap of the flash , my mother was back and taking pictures.

"Ohh Isn't that wonderful" she smiled "how much do I owe you Olivander?"

"seventeen Galleons" he replied as my mother put eighteen in his hand. She then Grabbed my hand saying thanks to him as she lead me back out into the streets.

"Okay honey, I went to get your uniform without you. I hope you don't mind. And we are now having Lunch with the potters and the blacks. Okay? We have thirty minutes. Shall we go get your books?

"sure mum" I say smiling. We walk over towards the book store. As we're walking through the crowd I bump into a boy with black hair he was carrying two copies of everything one new one old. " I am soooo Sorry "I say as I bend down to help him pick the books up. Another girl with fiery hair also bends down to help.

"See Sev, I told you you'd get bumped into. I can carry my own books." the girl says to the boy

" I told you I got it Lils." he smiled

" I really am sorry" I say my cheeks red with an embarrassed blush.

" it's fine" The boy Sev says. " no harm done"

" yeah" say the girl next to him. " I'm Lily" She says holding out her hand.

I shake it " Devon."

" pretty" she say " well hope to see you on the train seeing as I'm guessing your going to Hogwarts" she smiles and waves at me. " come on Sev.

I walk into the book store and see my mother has already gotten all my school in her hands. I rush over and take them from her. " Why don't you find yourself something for light reading?"

" sure mum" I say then head down one of the rows of shelves. I look for about ten minutes before I find two books that look really amazing One is about a game called Quidditch and another all about Hogwarts. I smile then go to find my mother. I find her with in a minute she was looking for me as well.

" Oh thank Merlin, lets go check these out we have to get over to lunch" She smiles "Good choice in books, now lets go"

We hurry down the street and meet with my Father in front of the restaurant we had eaten at the night before. " Oh thank Merlin I thought maybe something had happened to my two favorite girls." He kisses my head " lets go in they are waiting"

When we go inside their are a bunch of people at a long table . I then see the balloons and the cake. A smile spreads across my lips this is he most amazing thing ever!

" is this for me?" I ask quietly

" who else would it be for?" My father whispers" Thank you all for coming, this is my new daughter Devon." He smiled and looked down at me. My face turned a bright shade of red as I waved slightly.

Mr. And Mrs. Potter where the first ones to introduce themselves they also introduced their son James. The blacks son Sirius introduced him and his brother before his parents could get a word in.

After the initial shock of all the new people and the embarrassment of falling over my own two feet. I Sat down we all talked and ate an amazing dinner. Sirius made pumpkin juice come out my nose and James Laughed so hard he cried. Then it was time for me to open my presents. I had One from each family. I opened the Black's present first seeing as it was making a lot of noise, It was a beautiful Snowy owl. I was so happy and excited I nearly forgot about the rest of the presents until Sirius interrupted my happiness to complain how he wanted cake. Soon After, I opened The potter's present it was a Box of different candies and a silver locket. I thanked them kindly for their gift but Sirius was getting jumpy and kept mentioning the words I, want , and cake a lot. It was time for my last present. It was a simple box with pretty wrapping. I opened it to see the box was a lot bigger then I had originally thought Inside it held a hand knitted Jumper , a charm of some sort and when I dug deep enough I found something bigger and pulled it up . Out of that box I pulled the broom I had seen hours before. A huge smile on my face I jumped up and hugged my parents " THANK YOU! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

" your welcome" said my father beaming. " I am glad to see you so happy"

"And thank all of you for the amazing gifts" I said happily.

"Devon? honey how bout you go give your broom a whirl, take Sirius, Regulus and James with you. So the grown ups can talk."

" Kay mum"

We all go outside and I mount my broom. " how exactly do I do this?"

James walks over " I'll show you" he pulled his broom out of his sack , Mounted it and took off .

Sirius walks over "he's just being a show off, just kick off with your feet, and try to keep steady."

" okay" I do as instructed. Flying is easy once I get going. " you're a natural " calls Sirius

I fly around for a while with James then land. " So did you guys get wands?"

" Of course" James replies pulling his out from his pocket.

Sirius also takes his out. Both of them have very cool designs. I pull mine out from my curly messy hair.

" Wow" Gasps Sirius it's gorgeous.

" my wand?"

"No your hair"

I smile My mother comes out. "Come on kids it's getting late." We all file into the leaky caldron were Mr. and Mrs. Potter along with James bid us goodbye. Next is The black family to leave then us.

~.~.~ That night in her room ~.~.~

I gather myself and get ready for bed. I have decide to name my owl Artimis, it suits her. I then Lay down I am going to have a busy few months with my new Family.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

**I know it started to suck toward the end , but hey I got tired! With the next Chapter will bring more of the actual marauders and Lily and such….. 3 Hope you liked it and continue reading! .-. Hehe Gravity**


End file.
